This invention relates in general to vehicle control consoles and, in particular, to a vehicle control console capable of adjustable positioning relative to an operator.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to an adjustable steering wheel and control lever console of a vehicle which is adjustable fore and aft of an operator about a substantially horizontal axis to vary its angular orientation. The console of the invention further includes means to adjust independently the tilt of the steering wheel relative to the console.
In the operation of construction and industrial machinery, such as, for example, motor grader vehicles, it is highly advantageous to provide adjustable positioning of the steering wheel and vehicle control levers relative to the operator for convenient access and manipulation. Several techniques have been employed in the past to accomplish at least adjustability of the steering wheel for limited movement relative to the operator. Such limited adjustment of the steering wheel alone does not adequately compensate for actual conditions encountered in operation of road graders and the like.
For example, it is desirable and necessary in the operation of certain industrial and construction machinery that an operator either stand or be in a sitting position, at which alternate positions prior art control consoles do not satisfactorily accommodate an operator in relation to effective manipulation of the steering wheel and control lever. The lack of convenient adjustability of the vehicle control console tends to obstruct an operator's visibility, particularly in the sitting position, and otherwise interfere with or unduly inhibit access to the controls of the vehicle.
Attempts to overcome these and other problems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,003 to Beals, et al. However, the adjustable control console for a vehicle described and illustrated in the Beals, et al patent does not provide optimum flexibility and adjustment of both steering wheel and control levers of the console which is desirable in the operation of construction equipment such as motor graders.